pookie_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Noir Bistro
The Noir Bistro is a restaurant in Fandom City marked towards penguins between the ages of 6 to 14. It is based on Noir Network, one of the most popular channels watched by Fandom City children. It has an all around Noir Network theme. Appearance General appearance The diner has warm beige walls and marble tiles. It has posters of Noir Network shows all around, and even flags with Noir Network mascots. There is a seating area with a furnace with a poster of what looks like Noir and all the mascots taking a selfie together. There are booths and other seating areas for families, and the tables have mini televisions and they are set to Noir Network. When you get to your table, the mini TV pops out, and you see all the Noir Network mascots, Noir in front, and they all wave, grab each of their remotes and switch to the channel. When you order a kid's meal, you get a kid's toy based on Noir Network, a small set of fries, chicken nuggets, cheeseburger, and your choice of drink. Playplace The playplace is very large. It has walls with paintings of Noir Network, and stickers stuck on the walls by kids who went to the playplace. It has a green and black shoe cubby, dubbed the "Sneaker Keeper", where children put off their shoes. There is also a sign with the rules on it, that said "NOIR'S WAY TO PLAY!" in A Little Sunshine font that say the following, with Noir on it talking with a speech bubble: "Hey kids! I'm Noir, and this is my way to play! '' ''1. Always be a friend! Help a kid out when they're down! 2. No shoes on epquipment. Always leave them in the keeper! 3. Play it safe! Always be careful. We here don't want anyone hurt! 4. Kids aged 4 to 11 can play! Parents can, too! 5. No food on playplace epquipment! 6. Put easily lost items in your shoes so they won't get lost. 7. Have fun!" In the playplace, there are tubes kids can crawl in, a slide with a tall sign with Yukiko on it saying "Don't climb on the slide!" in A Little Sunsgint font, swings, a large ball pit, a giant aquarium, and monkey bars. In seating areas, there are tables with mini televisions, like the interior. Chairs are Noir Network character themed, specifically Noir Children's Program mascots. Library In another room, there is a giant library with every genre of book under the sun, from Romance to Chapter Books. Middles are often seen here. Arcade In another room, there is a giant arcade which has navy blue walls and a matching carpet with Noir Network logo carpet art. It has air hockey, Pokemon games, and other games. There is also a claw machine you can win Noir Network and Pokemon plushies with. Pokemon game soundtrack plays throughout the room. Staff uniforms Female Female workers at the restaurant tba Kid's meal The Noir Bistro kid's meal typically consists of a burger or small serving of chicken nuggets, a side item (french fries, apple slices, or a salad in some areas), and a drink (milk, juice, or a soft drink). The choice of items changes from place to place, and may depend on the size of the restaurant. Variants The Mighty Kids Meal is a meal from the restaurant designed for preteens, who are older than those who might eat a Noir Kid's Meal, but still not hungry enough to eat from the full menu. The concept is similar to the Noir Kid's Meal, in that it provides a burger or chicken nuggerts, french fries or apple slices, a drink and a toy. The difference is that the Mighty Kid's Meal provides more food than what is typically found in a Noir Kid's Meal, providing a Noir Doublecheese (a cheeseburger consisting of two patties and one slice of cheese) instead of a cheeseburger or a hamburger, and more chicken nuggets (6 versus 4), plus a larger drink (16oz vs 12oz). The Noir Bistro began offering the Mighty Kids Meal on March 30 2016. Its advertising campaign involved kids being put in infantile situations, to represent that the regular Noir Kid's Meal was for younger kids. In New Penguin City, it is dubbed the "Noir Extra". Naming In some places different names are used. *Penguin Town, Fandom City- Kid's Lunch *Flippertown- Noir Junior Meal *Flipper City- Noir Kid's Lunch Tote *Penguin City- Noir Child's Lunch Menu Breakfast *Eggs *Bacon *Pancakes *Sausage *Pancakes or waffles (Noir Network themed) *Biscuts *Donuts Secret Menu Category:Restaurants, Bars, or Diners Category:TechnologyPookie's fanons Category:Tech's stuff